Metal Sonic (Classic Sonic's world)
is an antagonist that appears the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an evil Badnik version of Sonic the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic's counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past. Appearance Metal Sonic was created in the image of Sonic the Hedgehog and is thus mostly built of blue metal. He has a yellow circular depression in his chest with a black center, mirroring the peach skin on Sonic's chest. His head has metal fins resembling Sonic's quills and a pair of triangular "ears." Metal Sonic has a muzzle, shoulder plates, upper arms, legs, and fingers made out of silvery metal. His palms are black, while the backs of his hands are square yellow plates. His forearms and lower legs are blue metal like his head and torso, and he has red feet with white stripes designed to resemble Sonic's shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and red irises. In comparison to his mainstream counterpart, Metal Sonic is slightly shorter and chubbier, just like Sonic. History Past Metal Sonic's early history was most likely largely the same as his mainstream counterpart's up until at least some time after the West Side Island incident. ''Sonic Generations'' In Sonic Generations, due to the actions of the Time Eater, Metal Sonic ended up in the White Space where he came into possession of the purple Chaos Emerald. Within this dimension, Metal Sonic eventually met Sonic, who challenged Metal Sonic to a fight for his Chaos Emerald. Using the time-space passages in the White Space, the two went back in time to a past version of Stardust Speedway where they had their battle. Despite Metal Sonic unleashing his full power against his rival, the robot was still defeated, and Sonic claimed his Emerald after they returned to the White Space. When the Time Eater got destroyed, Metal Sonic was seemingly returned to his rightful place in his world's timeline. ''Sonic Mania'' In Sonic Mania, Dr. Eggman made efforts to locate/contact Metal Sonic on Little Planet from Press Garden Zone. Shortly thereafter, Eggman used his newly found power, the Phantom Ruby, to send Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to Stardust Speedway Zone's past. Travelling to the present, the heroes encountered a Metal Sonic Projector. After destroying it, the real Metal Sonic appeared and began his assault. He chased the heroes along a path running alongside a giant Eggman-shaped tower, stopping to use a generator to produce Silver Sonics to assist him in battle. After the heroes destroyed the generator, Metal Sonic continued to chase them up the path. After finally reaching the top, Metal Sonic deployed a wall of spikes that chased the heroes as they battled. After taking heavy damage, Metal Sonic crashed into the very same wall he used against the heroes, causing his defeat and destroying the wall in the process. Personality ]] Despite being built to match Sonic the Hedgehog in all aspects, Metal Sonic is very different from his organic counterpart in terms of personality. Rather than fun-loving, cool, and carefree, Metal Sonic is a violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and intelligent killing machine. However, he does have a habit of mimicing Sonic's gesture, if not in a mocking manner. While normally maintaining a very machine like demeanor and no signs of a greater personality, Metal Sonic does display a strong desire to best Sonic, having admitted that he will face him as many times as necessary if it means eventually beating him.Sonic Team (4 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: White Space. "'Metal Sonic': I WILL BATTLE YOU AS MANY TIMES AS IT IS NECESSARY. Powers and abilities Metal Sonic was made to copy Sonic the Hedgehog in every way, including his speed and power.Sonic Team (4 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Collection Room. "'Metal Sonic's character profile': Metal Sonic is Sonic's robotic alter ego. created by Dr. Eggman to destroy our fleet-footed hero. Metal Sonic was made to copy Sonic in every way, including his speed and power- he is perhaps one of Sonic's few rivals who has come the closest to defeating him." Capable of going toe-to-toe with the likes of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, Metal Sonic stands as one of Dr. Eggman's most powerful robots. As another a testament to his might, Metal Sonic is one of Sonic's few rivals who has come the closest to defeating the blue hedgehog. Metal Sonic shares Sonic's super speed, which he can achieve using a powerful jet engine-based propulsion system. With this system, Metal Sonic is able to equal Sonic's speed. Even then, Metal Sonic can take his speed even further. By overloading his circuits, Metal Sonic is able to quadruple his speed for a limited time. He is also quite durable and has impressive strength, enough to punch streetlights into midair. He can also fire plasma blasts and is equipped with sufficiently sharp claws. Metal Sonic can even channel internal radioactive force within him to produce powerful energy surges, and, when accelerating to maximum speed, surround himself in an energy field that lets him penetrate any substance caught in his path. Plus, by utilizing his jet engine, Metal Sonic can achieve high-speed flight. Being a robotic clone of Sonic, Metal Sonic can imitate several of Sonic's signature techniques. The most prominent of these include Sonic's core offensive maneuver: the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Metal Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed. Highly adept in Sonic's usage of this technique, Metal Sonic can utilize other variants of the Spin Attack, including the Spin Dash and the Spin Jump. Relationships Classic Sonic Metal Sonic's arch rival is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Designed for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic by copying the blue hedgehog in every way, Metal Sonic is Sonic's robotic alter ego. Aligning with his one true purpose, Metal Sonic is fiercely determined to defeat Sonic; even after losing to him once during the Time Eater incident, Metal Sonic kept accepting challenges from him, all while openly admitting that he will keep fighting Sonic until he defeats him. Allies *Dr. Eggman Enemies *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog Quotes See also *Metal Sonic (disambiguation) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011